


When Dreams Become Reality

by animechick725, NatKuraMaru



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechick725/pseuds/animechick725, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatKuraMaru/pseuds/NatKuraMaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana Suki has been working with Hatori Sohma for quite sometime. When one day they work late and he offers to walk her home, Hatori gets sick and Hana takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OC Name: Hana Suki   
> Long Blonde Hair.  
> Green Eyes  
> About 5’8 pretty tall (Hatori is 6’0)  
> Slim with a nice body.  
> Post Series, Curse is broken.
> 
> I do not own fruits basket or their characters. I own the Original Character

When Dreams Become Reality  
Hana Suki has been working with Hatori for a while now. It was a Thursday and work was pretty busy. She has been his assistant for a few years now. She always cared for him but nothing more than in a professional manner. She did have feeling for him, but she knew better than to say anything that could jeopardize her job.  
It was dark already and Hatori just finished seeing his last patient.  
“Ms. Suki, you can start to wrap things up. Thank you and I am sorry you had to stay and it has gotten late.” Hatori said and he fixed all his forms on his desk.  
“No problem, Dr. Sohma” She said as she got her desk ready for the next day.   
“Alright, I will see you tomorrow.” She said as she grabbed her coat.  
“Ms. Suki… I will walk you home it’s pretty dark out, and it’s my fault you’re still here.”  
Hana turned around a saw Hatori standing by his desk putting on a coat himself. His face was bit pale.  
“Don’t worry, I will be fine I don’t live very far… Are you alright?” She said  
“Yes, I am fine… Just tired. I insist.” He said and walked over to the door and help it open for her to walk through.  
They walked through a park and storm clouds rolled in. There was lighting in the distance.  
“Great, the weather man never mentioned anything about rain.” She said and Hatori chuckled.  
She looked at him and he had a smirk on his face.   
‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile’ she thought to herself and they kept walking.  
There was a strong wind and suddenly rain came pouring down. She started to fuzz around in her bag looking for her umbrella.   
She looked up to Hatori who was coughing.   
‘hmmm I wonder if he is really okay, maybe he is getting sick and now this rain won’t help at all.’ She thought to herself.  
They finally arrived at her house. They were both soaked wet. The rain was still coming down hard. She pulled her keys out of her bag when she notice Hatori coughing a little harder this time. She reached her hand to his forehead.  
“Oh Dr. Sohma, you have a fever. Why didn’t you say something? Come in please.” She said as she opened the door.  
“I am fine, Ms Suki. I will be on way now.” He turned around and almost fell down.  
“No you’re not.” She quickly helped him up and put his arm around her should and guided him inside her house to the living room and sat him down.  
“I will put your clothes to wash and make you some tea. If you stay in those wet clothes you will just get worse.”   
She took off his coat as he took off his shoes.   
“Thank you. Ms Suki.” He said.  
“I will be right back let me see if I find something for you to wear while I dry your clothes.” She said and she walked over to her bedroom and found some big sweat pants and old oversized shirts.  
“I am sorry but this is all I have that would fit you” She said and handed him the pants and shirt. “The bathroom is over that way, I will go make some tea for us.” She pointed to the bathroom and walked over to the kitchen.  
“You should change too, otherwise you will get sick too Ms. Suki.” He said as he stood up and walked over to the bathroom.  
She looked down and noticed she was still wearing her wet clothes. She put some water to boil then went to her bedroom and changed into long pajama pants with a sweater and she put her hair up. She walked back out and saw Hatori laying on her couch, He had a book on his hand and he was reading it. She picked up the tea and walked over to him.  
“Here… this should help you.” She said as he handed him a mug with tea.  
“Thank You” He sat up and drank the tea.  
“How are you feeling?”   
“Just have a headache now, and I am cold.”  
She walked over to him and touched his forehead again.  
“You’re still burning up. You would think a doctor would know that they are sick.” She said and placed her tea down.  
“I will be right back.” She got up and went to grab a blanket for Hatori and put his clothes to dry.  
She returned with the blanket and saw him holding a picture of Hana and a man next to her.  
She set the blanket on a chair next to him. She gently picked up the photo from him.  
“Oh I am sorry, I didn’t meant to. Is that your boyfriend?” Hatori said.  
“No… ex.” She said and put the picture away.  
“I’ve never heard you talk about him or anything.” He said as he took another sip of the tea.  
“I know… we broke up a while ago… He doesn’t remember me anymore.”  
Hatori eyes got wide and he looked surprised.  
“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.” He asked  
“It’s alright.” She sat down on a chair with her back leaning again the chairs arm and he legs over the other arm. “A few years ago, he was in a car accident and he bumped his head pretty bad that he lost his memory. I tried to help him remember me with the pictures and all but he never did. So he decided that I would be best to just move on and love someone else. So we broke up.” She said trying to the knot in her throat.  
“I am sorry. Ms Suki.” He said and he laid down on the couch.  
“It’s alright... I haven’t had time to put the pictures away.” She said as the light flickered.  
“The storm is pretty bad, I hope I don’t lose power.” She said as she looked up at the flickering light.  
*beep Beep*  
“Oh I think you’re clothes are ready, I will go get them.” She got up and walked over to the dryer and got his clothes out and folded them and hung his shirt and coat. When she walked back to the living room Hatori was asleep. She picked up the blanket and covered him with it. She checked on his temperature and it had gone up. She quickly made some cold compresses and grabbed him another blanket.   
She kneeled down on the floor in front of him as he shivered from the fever. She put the cold compress on his forehead. She grabbed a thermometer and check on his temperature and it was really high 104.7.  
“Oh no Hatori. Your fever is really high” She moved the blankets from him and lifted him up and took off his shirt and tried to wake up and walk him to the bathroom. He was half awake and they made their way to the bathroom. She turned on the bathtub with cool water and set him in there.   
“Sorry Hatori, but you’re burning up and your fever is too high.” She said as turn on the shower head so the cool water can run down from his head.  
Hatori kept his head down the entire time.  
“I am sorry I am putting you through so much trouble Ms. Suki.” He said  
“Don’t worry about it. I am just worried that you’re fever isn’t going down.” She checked his temperature again and it had gone down for a bit.  
“Alright you’re temperature has gone down a bit now. Let me get you a towel.” She stood up and grabbed him a towel.  
She wrapped the towel around him and used another to dry his hair. The sweat pants he had given her were now soaked so he grabbed him another towel for him to dry himself.  
She wrapped her arms around him and walked him to her bedroom and gave him another pair of sweat pants for him to wear.  
“You can lay there, I will come back once you’ve changed.  
She could feel her cheeks turning red. She fixed up her living room and put the wet clothes he wore to wash.   
She went back to her bedroom and Hatori was laying down on his side with his eyes closed. She approached him and gently moved his hair from his forehead and checked on his temperature. She noticed a scar near his left eye. She was kneeling by his side and Hatori opened his eyes.  
“Ms Suki?”  
“I am sorry, I am just checking on your fever… It has gone down. I think you will be fine in the morning.” She said and smiled but kept on glancing back to the scar near his eye.  
“Sorry, I am taking over your bed. Where are you going to sleep?”  
“I will just sleep on the couch, you stay here and feel better, okay?”  
He nodded and closed his eyes again.  
“Hatori…”  
“Hmm yes.”  
“How did you get that scar near your eye? If you don’t mind me asking.”  
“It’s a long story…” he said and turned facing the other way.  
“I didn’t mean to upset you. I am sorry. Here’s some water if you get thirsty” She got up turned off the light in her room.  
She went to living room and laid down on the couch and went to sleep.  
Suki rolled over her sleep and she immediately woke up surprised to find herself in her bed.  
'What happened? I was sleeping on the couch...’ She thought to herself. She couldn't for the life of her understand or fathom how she had gotten in her bed.  
She sat up and rubbed her head. Had she dreamt Hatori getting sick and staying the night? Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into the bed and she gasped. She cautiously turned her head to look behind her and Hatori was there shirtless and holding her close to his chest. He was still asleep.  
"Don't get up yet, it’s too early" Hatori said and his voice was huskier than usual. He then kissed the back of her shoulder. She could feel her cheeks turn red.  
"Ha-Hatori why-" she stammered out she was so nervous. She had never seen Hatori act like this before. He had always kept their relationship professional and now he was acting as if they were lovers.  
"Remember we closed the office today. You wanted just a day in bed." He said as he grabbed her chin to make her look at him. He smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss.  
His lips met hers, it was so gentle. His hand was holding her face in for the kiss. He smiled between kisses. "What are you smiling about Hatori?" She said and she pulled away from the kiss. "It’s cute how shy you are..."  
She blushed red and he smiled again.  
"Say my name again." He asked her and she looked at him puzzled.  
"I'm so used to you calling me Dr. Sohma. Call me Hatori again." He asked her with a smile and she couldn't so no to him if he smiled at her like that.  
"Hatori" she said and he pulled her in for another kiss.  
He smiled at her again when he pulled away.  
"But Ms. Suki I do believe it's time for you to wake up"  
She woke up feeling a gentle hand tapping her shoulder. She opens her eyes and She Hatori standing over her with coffee in his hands.  
"I thought I would make you breakfast and coffee as a thank you. I hope you don't mind." He said softly.  
'All of that was a dream.' She felt disappointed. She rather liked seeing him like that. She blushed at her own thought and nodded her thanks and took the coffee from him.  
'Really hope I didn't say anything' she thought. "Dr. Sohma. Are you feeling better?" She asked and she took a sip of the coffee.  
His expression seemed to have changed a little. He looked like how always looked but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
"Yes quite better Ms.Suki thank you for your hospitality." He said as he bowed to her.  
'Did I say something wrong' "She got up and walked over the table when he had out breakfast. “Thank you for breakfast, everything looks delicious." She said and looked at him but his face still looked sad.  
"Hatori are you alright?" She asked him and his expression seemed to brighten a little bit.  
"Yes Ms. Suki I am fine why do you ask?"  
"A minute ago you didn't look like you’re okay, so I was just asking." She smiled and she took a bite out the toast he made.  
He smiled at her with the same soft smile that she saw in her dream.  
"Well I'm sure you were just imagining things Ms. Suki."  
"Okay" she looked at his smile and it was warm. She had never seen it before beside in her dream. It was whole new thing seeing it in reality. She felt her cheeks turning read. 'I need to stop thinking about that dream, he is my boss I can’t do this.'  
She let out a gasp as his hand hand came to her forehead.  
"Hmm your face is red but you don't see to have a fever." He said as he was getting closer to her to examine her.  
She jumped back a little "I am fine, it’s just a little hot in here I guess." She smiled trying not to make eye contact with him.  
He nodded in understanding.  
"I think I should be heading home now. I just wanted to make sure you had a proper meal."  
“Alright, I guess I will see you at work then, Dr Sohma. I am happy you're feeling better." I said and followed him as he walked over towards the door.  
He turned around to face her and he kissed her cheek. "You need to tell me about that dream one day."  
She felt her cheeks turn red. "Once you tell me about how you got that scar on your left eye." She said and he turned around closing the door behind him. He walked over to the living room again and sat down on the couch. She quickly followed him and said on the chair.  
"Some years ago, I had another assistant like you. Her name was Cana. We had fallen deeply in love, but due to circumstances we couldn't be together..." He said and he looked down "... I wanted to marry her, and the day that I was going propose to her...The head of the house had gotten so angry with me, that they had hit me in the head with a vase. It shattered and pierced my eye." He said with a solemn look on his face.  
She walked over to him "I am so sorry Hatori. But what happened to the Cana?"  
"Well she blamed herself for the whole mess and she left. She is married to someone else now." He said and she could see the hurt in his eyes.  
Without noticing she wrapped her arms around him. "I am sorry, Hatori"  
He blinked for a few times surprised but he slowly brought his arms up to hold her. It had been so long since someone had shown him compassion. Ever since the curse was lifted, other than the occasional hug from Tohru, he has never received a hug. To be able to be hugged by a woman and to not transform was the most amazing thing in the world to him.  
She moved her arms but he was still holding on to her. He gently moved his arms away.  
She gently moved the hair away from he is face and gently touched the scar on his face.  
Hatori leaned in and kissed Hana, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in as he laid on the couch. He had both his arms around her resting on her back.  
Hana gently broke free from his kisses and used one of her arms to support her weight above him so she could look at his face. "We can't do this, Hatori. I am sorry. But it isn't right..." She said and tried to sit up straight.  
He looked saddened but he nodded.  
"Forgive me." He mumbled and he bowed his head low.  
"I just thought...you said my name while you were asleep." He said.  
"You heard that?" Her face turned red. "Why didn't you say anything?" She said a bit annoyed.   
"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to say anything about it, I am sorry." He said with a coy smile.  
She blushed a deeper red and she looked away.  
"Did I say anything else?" She said while staring down at her feet.  
He was still laying down and he gently moved his hair from his face "You just said my name a few times."  
She nodded and she turned her body completely. The atmosphere was awkward. Hatori stood up and grabbed his coat.  
"I suppose I shall leave."  
"Wait Hatori... I... I’ve had feelings for you for quite some time now but I just never thought I could bring myself to say if ever because you are my boss and it would just be wrong, but I..." She was interrupted by another kiss and this time it was more passionate than the others. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up making her wrap her legs around his waist.   
"Hana... I've had feelings for you as well. That's why I didn't want you walking alone in the dark last night." He said and kissed her on more time. He took a step forward and pushed her body against the wall. “Hatori" she said as she gasped for air.  
He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down in the bed. She looked around and noticed that he had changed the sheets from the bed already since he spent the night. He got on top of her and support his weight on one arm and used the other hand to gently touch her cheeks. He leaned in and kissed her again. With each kiss getting more and more passionate than the other he runs his free hand under her shirt to her. She moans as his hand gently massage her breasts. She reaches her around Hatori back and tried to take off his shirt. He sits up and takes it off and takes off her shirt as well. He notices her cheeks turned red. "Dont be shy Hana" and he kissed her again. He took off her bra. And she moaned. He used both of his hands to grab her breast and he nibbled on one. Gently sucking and biting on her nipple. "Haaa tori ahh" she moaned. "I really like when you say my name Hana... It has a nice ring to it." He said between kisses. He slowly moved down to her stomach, while his hand started to take off her pants. He got up and took off his. She noticed the big bulge in his underwear and she looked up to his face and he had a lustful smile on his face. She had never seen him like that, she liked it. He sat on the bed and slowly started to kiss her thighs while rubbing her core. She arched her back and she felt his warm breath between her legs. He took off her underwear. And started to kiss between her legs. Her moans got louder. He took off his underwear. And got back in top of her. He kissed her from her stomach to her face.  
He moved the hair away from her face and smiled “you’re beautiful Hana" he said as he kissed her neck. She returned the favor and kissed his neck. His hand slowly ran down to between her leg and he inserted one finger inside of her, she moaned and arched her back. He inserted another finger and used his thumb to rub against her clit, her hips started to follow the same rhythm as his fingers. She wrapped her arms around him and scratched his back. He removed his fingers and guided his member to her core. Her rubbed it against her core and let out a moan himself. He kissed her and he slowly inserted his member inside her. It felt so warm, her walls wrapping around his member and he slowly moved in and out. She wrapped her legs around him making him go deeper. "Aahh Haatori" she moaned and arched her back. He kissed her breasts and whispers "I am in love with you Hana" he picked up speed and moaned in her ear and moaned even louder. "I love you Hatori" she moaned. She could feel herself reaching climax and Hatori pulled her even closer to his body. He had both of his arms under her. Holding her close to him as he thrusted into her. She screamed “ahh".  
“Am I hurting you, Hana?" He said in between breaths. "No... If feels so good...ahh... I am going to finish" she said and he held her tighter making him go even deeper inside her. His breathing picked up and she could feel him pulsating inside of her. He moved one hand to her face again and gently moved the hair from her face and she did the same. He rested his forehead on hers and smiled. "I love you Hana." They were both out of breath but neither wanted to move. He pulled out and laid next to her. And he pulled a blanket above them. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. He rubbed her back with his hand and the the hand he held her hand that was resting on his chest.  
He rested his face on her head and thought to himself about how nice the warmth of her body was around his. The scent of her hair and how soft her skin was. He had fallen for her that he didn’t ever realized until today. He kissed the back on her head “I love you Hana… Thank you for taking care of me.” She looked up at him and kissed him… She smiled at him then squeezed his hand tighter. “I am happy to be able to take care of you.” She rested her head again on his chest and listened to his heart beating. It was soothing. She thought about how his touch was so gently and it lingered on her skin making if feel as if her skin was on fire. She never noticed how he made her feel. She like how her fingers fit perfectly between his and it seemed like he was the perfect fit for her. She loved everything him. She never wanted to move from that bed, it was too good and she was afraid of it all just being a dream. She closed her eyes and started to doze off. He heard her breathing getting steadier and dozed off as well, with their bodies still intertwined.


	2. When Dreams Become Reality Part 2

Hana Suki and Hatori Sohma have being going out for a while. Hana was spending night at Hatori’s house.  
Hatori’s POV  
Hana was sleeping next to me and I could hear her weep, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me and kissed the back on her head.   
“Hana wake up, it’s just a bad dream, wake up love.” I whispered in her ear and gently shook her.  
She slowly opened her eyes and hugged me back and continued to cry. I turned around and turned on the light and sat on the bed.  
“What’s wrong Hana?” I asked her and help her close to me.  
“I just had a really bad dream that something bad happened to you.” She said and cried. I dried her tears.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” I kissed her forehead and gently rocked my body while her head was leaning on my chest. She shook her head.  
“Sorry I woke you up.” She said.  
“Don’t worry, nothing will happen to me okay. I have you to take care of me.” I gently lifted her head so I could look into her eyes and I kissed her lips. “I love you, Hana.”  
“Hari… I love you too. In my dream we were out on a date and you got hit by a car and there’s was nothing I could do to save you and you died in my arms.” She cried and I laid down and held her close to me.   
“I’m right here, Hana… I am not going anywhere okay” She rested her head on my chest and I held her hand while I had my other arm wrapped around her. I gently rubbed her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. She started to fall back asleep and I made sure to hold her the entire time, even when she moved I would move too just make sure her body wouldn’t be far from mine. I fell back asleep with her in my arms.  
The next morning, I opened my eyes and Hana was asleep in my arms, I smiled and kissed her forehead. I was relieved to see that she wasn’t crying. I slowly got out of bed and made breakfast and brought it to her in bed.  
“Good Morning, Hana” I whispered in her ears and she opened her eyes and smiled at me.  
“You’re going to spoil me this way Hari.” She said as she looked at the breakfast.  
I sat down next to her and we ate together. This day I’ve realized how much I love this woman. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to fall asleep with her next to me and I want to wake up to her smile every morning. I want to comfort her when she cries.   
I spaced out while watching her eat.  
“Hari, is everything alright? You’re spacing out a bit…” she said and I smiled at her.  
“Yes, everything is alright” I said and leaned in and kissed her forehead. “How about on Thursday we go out dinner, Hana?” I asked her.  
“Sure, Hari.”  
*Time Skip*  
It was Thursday evening and Hari went to pick up Hana from her house.  
I got to Hana’s house and knocked on the door. She opened the door and she looked stunning. She wore a beautiful red dress that hung on her shoulders, her hair was down.  
“Is this too much?” She said  
“No, you look perfect. Are you ready?” I said and I stepped closer to her and kissed her.  
“Yes, I am ready.” She said and walked out of her house and locked the door.  
We got to the restaurant and it was empty.  
“Hmm… that’s strange the restaurant is empty.” She said as we walked in and I held her hand.  
“Yes… it will be nice and quiet.” I said as a hostess led us to our table.  
Once we sat down a band started to play and we ordered our food and drank some wine.  
I grabbed her hand and the band started to play ‘Can’t help falling in love with you’  
“Hana, There’s something I’d like to tell you, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were someone special and ever since then you’ve made my world a brighter place…” I could see tears forming in her eyes”… I love waking up next you and I love having you around. You stayed up all night taking care of me when I was sick, I love everything about you… “I got on my knee “Hana, will you marry me?” I said and pulled out the ring.  
Hana started to cry, but those were tears of joy and she nodded.  
“Yes, a million times yes Hari.” I grabbed her hand and put the ring on her finger. I stood up and she stood up too.   
“I am in love with you Hana and I will always be in love with you.” I said to her as I hugged her.  
We slowly started to dance to the song playing the background. I held her close to my body. It always felt right having her in my arms reach. We waited until the song ended and we left the restaurant.  
We got back to her house where it all started.   
Once we arrived at her house. I took off my coat and watched her as she smiled and looked at the ring, she looks so beautiful, and it wasn’t hard not to fall in love with her. She was perfect. I walked up to and kissed her, I wrapped my arms around her and brought her body closer to mine and I picked her up. I carried her to the bedroom and laid her down. I took off her shoes. I undid my tie and got on top of her and continue to kiss her. Even though our bodies had been together before and experienced each other’s nooks and crannies this night it seems to asking for more. My body had a hunger for her gentle touch and I could tell with every kiss that her body felt the same way about mine. I kissed her neck and she ran hands across my back. I pulled away and she started to unbutton my shirt and undid my belt. She sat up in bed and I unzipped the back on her dress and kissed every inch of her skin that became exposed. I loved the taste of her skin. The dress slipped off of her body exposing her beautiful body and I embraced it close to mine and kissed her again. Every kiss we share were a promise by itself of how much we loved each other. She laid naked in my arms and our bodies were once again connected. Our movement were in sync and each breath we took were a melody only lovers could play. Our Skin brushed against each other sharing an intimate warmth so euphoric. Once the song came to an end out bodies remained intertwined. I looked into her eyes and kissed those lips once more.  
“I love you Hana,” I said as we both closed our eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
